Wrath of the Sun
by Capoeira
Summary: With her family taken from her, Kagome has only one thing on her mind, revenge. But with a world-wide empire can she really destroy the man which ripped everything from her?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Prologue

They had came so fast that by the time her family knew of their arrival, it was too late. Young Kagome ran through the hallways of the only home she had ever known, hoping to reach her infant brother before they did. She knew that if they found him before her, that her brother would never cry or laugh again. They had no mercy for children.  
They, being the emperor's personal assassins, of course.  
Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she found that the door to her brother's chamber was still closed, and without hesitating she went inside, and immediately hoisted her brother from his crib. At this point, the assassins didn't know where she was, but they would soon, and then they would kill her. Her father and mother could only fight them off for so long, given that they were normal humans. She would have to try to escape.  
She opened the window near the crib, thanking every god she knew of that there was a tree by it. She knew it would be dangerous, but it was her only chance of survival. Staying in the house was like asking to be killed. She closed the window with her free hand before she began to descend from the tree. Half way down at the signs of screams from her mother halted her. She had been on the second floor when she took her brother, and where she was now there was a window right below, right near the first floor. That is where her mother and father had been when they came in. The must've stayed put so she could find her brother and escape, they knew exactly what she would do.  
She went down carefully to a lower branch, and from there she could look inside, and what she saw made her boil in rage.  
The man had her mother pinned down, blood coming from her mouth from where he had most certainly hit her. He was tall, and very strong, but obviously human. He kept speaking to her mother in low tones, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Kagome was so distracted by the scene before her that she almost cried out in shock when a man passed below her, obviously searching for something.  
'They're looking for us.' Kagome thought. She knew she was well hidden in the tree, when in summer the leaves covered the wood so perfectly that you couldn't see anything in it unless you were really trying, but she knew that eventually they would find her. She would have to leave, would have to run.  
A gunshot broke the silence, and when Kagome looked back up she couldn't help the small whimper of grief that came from her lips. Her mother had been shot in the forehead, her eyes frozen wide as if in shock. Her face permanently facing the window which Kagome had been peering into. Kagome wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but she knew that she was next. She hurriedly lowered herself from the tree, and ran through her backyard, before jumping over her lowered fence. Her baby brother had began to cry from the jump, and she had to place her hand over his mouth to silence him. She kept running until she reached the main part of town, where instead of entering any buildings, she dipped into an alley way and hid by a dumpster. It was only hours later, when the darkness of night had gave way to sunrise that she allowed herself to cry.  
Her family was dead, as she had known could happen to anyone at any time. The empire was notorious for killing those they thought were against them. The moment the newest emperor had came into power, he had destroyed every major city in the world. Tokyo, the hometown of the emperor, was the first to go. She had been told by her mother and father never to speak out against them, lest they come after her or the family. She had never disobeyed those rules, why did they have to die?  
She was so caught up in her grief, that she never noticed an old man sit beside her, dressed in traditional Japanese clothing. He waited patiently for her to stop crying, and when she finally noticed him, he put a single finger on her lips before she could start screaming.  
"Hush, I'm not here to hurt you." he said, his face old and weathered. Kagome instantly knew she could trust him, just from his face.  
"Who are you?" she asked, her voice hoarse from crying.  
"Me?" The man asked, before giving her a small smile. "I'm just a friend. I know what happened to you, little Kagome."  
"You do?" she asked, confused. It had only been a few hours, how could he know about her family?  
It didn't even bother the young girl that he already knew her name.  
"Yes. You see, your mother and father warned me that this could happen. They knew you would escape, you're a really smart girl. You're what, six now?"  
"Seven," she corrected, shifting her brother in her arms as he began to fidget.  
"Why, you're practically a grown up! Seven years old, I dare say." the man said excitedly, before looking off into the distance and twisting the hair on his chin as if in thought. Then, after a moment, he looked back at Kagome and gave her a small, sad smile.  
"Well, Kagome. Would you like to come with me?" he asked, and Kagome bit her lip. She would love to, as she had nowhere to go, but..  
"Won't you be in trouble if you help me?" She'd be hunted until she died, such is the life of someone who escapes the emperor. The man laughed, before ruffling her short black hair.  
"I'm always in trouble!" he exclaimed, before standing. She stood after him, noting that he was a lot taller than he looked at first glance. She smiled back at home before nodding, somehow knowing that would be enough.  
"Alright," he said, "I guess we should be going then."

**A/N: ALRIGHTY. TIME TO START THIS STORY OFF. I guess I should answer some questions before they're asked. This is based in the future, not far into, but partially. Given that this is a mostly destroyed society, there will not be much sci-fi, however. Kagome is seven, but due to the society she is slightly more wise than your average kid. Her mourning, her parents, and the man will be addressed further in future chapters. No, she is not going to just take this death, part of her lack of true mourning is the adrenaline and the shock. It will hit, and very shortly at that. Sesshoumaru will appear in later chapters, though not til kagome is an adult. I skirted around the gore in this chapter because I felt like it didn't need it, but I will warn you now that there will be chapters will some more explicit gore wise when necessary.**


End file.
